Le Cirque Chroniques
by Nyhle
Summary: A fascinating, astounding story is what you will find here. This book is about a group of people who all want the same team, which is to become an international sensation. They travel the world preforming acts in a circus group to obtain that dream. Though they all go through rough challenges, they somehow manage to keep a positive look towards things. This is their story...
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a circus group traveling around to reach their goal, which is to become an international famous group. Jake, a pyromaniac, is the main character along with his 2 friends, Terra and Nightshade. Terra is an illusionist who is obsessed with the holidays. Nightshade is a Jester who loves to play practical jokes on his foes as well as his comrades. They are partnered with Luke, the lion tamer who has a bit of a temper, and Hayden, a knife juggling toddler. Together they will fight until they have reached the end… and this is their story.

Chapter 1…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls…." shouted Nightshade. "We have a fantastic show in stored for you today! So for the opening act, put your hands together for Terra, the astounding magician!" The crowd went wild, jumping out of their seats and spilling popcorn everywhere. Terra entered onto the stage as confident as ever, smiling with her dark brown curly hair tied back into a ponytail. Her magician hat was tilted slightly and her red bow tie was as tight as ever. "Good Afternoon!" she announced. "For my first act, I will show you what it actually means to be one with the waters. Tehehe." She giggled. Nightshade walked out the red and white tent, discussing to the rest of the team the order of the show. "Up next is Luke, so get your lions ready."

"Whatever. I will just be happy when one of these damn things chews your head off." said Luke in aggravation. "Hey! We don't use that kind of language around here. For Pete's sake, there are children here."

"If you are referring to me, then you are sadly mistaken." sassed Hayden. Her blonde hair flowed down to her pink tu-tu. The light green bows in her hair matched her bright big eyes. "I have more maturity than most of you adults in here. Age is but a number. Do not underestimate me." She grabbed a knife and threw it at Nightshade's head, missing just a quarter of an inch. The Knife was now engraved into the wooden wall. Nightshade cleared his throat. "Well then, I do apologize." Luke laughed. "The brat is only 5. I'm surprised her knives aren't pink with a Dora the Explorer sticker on them." Hayden approached Luke while grabbing the knife out the wall.

"My skill is way better than some wannabe tough guy who plays with cats all day, don't you think?" She held the knife against his throat. Nightshade held Hayden back. "Hey, Hey, can it, you two. We cannot afford to lose another member here."  
"Another?" Hayden asked. "What do you mean?" Everyone in the meeting room was quiet. The light shinned against the wood of the walls. "It's a long story that needs to be left in the past." said Nightshade. Jake entered the room, looking prepared to do his act. His flaming red and yellow hair spiked up towards the ceiling. His all black shirt complemented his pants with the fire design at the ends. "What are we talking about?"

"Well, we were just talking about the orders on today's show. Right now, Terra should be done, so now it's time for me to go and introduce Luke. Hopefully, he's still alive and not killed by Hayden" joked Nightshade. He ran out of the meeting room and into the circus tent. The crowd was going wild.

"That was surly something, am I right?" he asked the crowd. They started applauding for Terra. She gave them a bow and a bunny came out of her shirt. "Tehehe… I almost forgot you." She whispered to the rabbit. Terra grabbed the bunny and walked out of the tent and into the meeting room. "Now.. the moment you all were waiting for… Get ready for the Almighty Luke the Lion Tamer!" Nightshade shouted. The crowd began to laugh and point as Luke came out. He had a knife stuck in his hat. He walked beside Nightshade and whispered in his ear. "You are gonna lose one little girl tonight." He said.

Nightshade laughed and flipped out of the tent. His purple and green jester outfit seemed to be the perfect clothing for flips and cartwheels. As he entered the meeting room, Terra was telling the rest of the team how her performance went. "Tehehe. The crowd loves it when you get a volunteer to help you out."

"Are you always this cheerful and annoying?" Hayden asked. "Yes, but I must be extra cheerful and happy today! Its National Happy day!" she said with enthusiasm. "Every day is a holiday for Terra."

"It's true.." said Jake. "Last year, she wore a costume pertaining to every event that happened every day, including Father's Day. She dressed up as a dead beat dad." Terra started to bounce around. "Tehehe. On that day, this woman asked me on a date. She didn't know I was a girl until I told her. Later on, we still went on that date and she wanted to do some naughty stuff at her house. Tehehe" Everyone looked at Terra with discomfort except Nightshade. He was smiling like he suddenly got attracted to Terra. "What did you two do afterwards?" he asked with enthusiasm. Hayden threw a knife at him, hitting his jester hat off his head. "I think we can all agree that it is not of your concern." She responded. "Oh it's ok, Hayden. I shall tell him. She leaned in closely, looked into my eyes, and ….." Screams filled the circus tent.

"What's going on in there?" Jake asked. "We need to go and check it out" said Hayden. They all ran back into the circus tent to find the lions out of their cage, chasing down the people in the crowd. Everyone was running and screaming in fear. Kids were crying and Luke was standing in the middle of the scene laughing.

"This is too funny! Claw their damn heads off, my lions!" he shouted. "I guess we will be seeing him in the unemployment line" said Hayden. Nightshade grabbed a net and threw it on one of the lions. Hayden threw knives at the ground to prevent the lion from getting out of the net. The other lion was chasing after a dad and his daughter. He told his daughter to run while he sacrifices himself. The daughter wouldn't do it and she stood there by his side, crying. Jake took out a match and drunk a little alcohol. He lit the match and spited out the alcohol, causing a flame to shoot out in front of the father and daughter. It made a wall of fire so the lion wouldn't hurt them. Nightshade grabbed the other net and threw it on the lion. Hayden did the same thing she did with the other lion. Terra took off her hat and threw it at the wall of fire. Water came out of it, putting out the fire. The father and daughter was safe.

"That was some mighty fine teamwork, you and your staff got there." he said. "I thank you for saving my daughter and I. Here's my card." He gave Nightshade the card. "I am a show director in New York. Give me a call sometime and I will set you and your group a show." Nightshade smiled. "Thank you, sir. I will definitely give you a call later on." His daughter approached Hayden. "Would you like to play with my dolly?" she asked. "No. And in case you didn't notice, it's not called "dolly", it's called a doll, you pathetic excuse of a human life form." The director's daughter skipped away in awe, squeezing her doll until there was no oxygen in it. "My daughter seems to like playing with your little girl. What is this little angle's name?" the director asked.

"By the time I answer that question of yours, a knife will be engraved into your skull." Hayden sassed. Nightshade turned towards her. "Be nice for once. We need this show." Hayden huffed and sighed. She started smiling and acting cute. "My name is Hayden and I wove you!" she said.

"Aww! That's the cutest thing ever!" The director said. Hayden started to slide out her blade from under her tu-tu. Terra took off her hat and put it on Hayden, making her disappear.

"Tehehe. You owe me one, Mr. Shade." She giggled. "Anyways, we must be off to New York. Please make sure you give me a call." The director said. He walked off, holding his daughter's hand. The tent was deserted. Not a single customer was standing around. "Luke, put these lions into their cages and come talk to me afterwards." Nightshade insisted. He walked off into the meeting room. Hayden entered the tent, furious as ever. "What the hell was that for?" she yelled at Terra. "Someone's being a little naughty… do you want me to make the director's daughter appear?"

"Not even worth a fight." Hayden said. "Let's just clean this mess up and pack up on the train, shall we?" Jake asked. "Sure. Except for Luke, who has to stay here and talk to Nightshade. Tehehe." Terra bragged.

Later on, it was really dark outside and very cold. You could see your breath as you breathe. Luke was sitting against the train pretending he was smoking while Hayden was practicing her knife throwing skills. Terra was taking a nice bath inside the train and Nightshade was attempting to be a Peeping Tom. "Tehehe, scrub-a-dub-dub!" Terra sang as she splashed water everywhere. Jake was in his bed staring at the flame on the candle. "Pure beauty." He whispered to himself. He had a strong passion for fire. "Knock, knock!" said Terra, standing at his door with just a long shirt on.

"Oh, Hey Terra. What can I help you with?" he said, trying not to look down at her. "I came to talk to you. Have you ever all of a sudden liked someone and you were too afraid to tell them?" she asked, staring into his eyes. "I have. You must be experiencing the same thing. Just tell the person and I'm pretty sure they will like you back." Jake looked down at her. She noticed him staring. "Oh… I see what you are looking at. Should I put on some clothes?" she asked. "No, no. It's fine."

"Good. Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" she asked. "Sure." She snuggled with him, smelling like cherries and watermelon. "Do you see the candle's flame? It's just pure beauty to me. The way it dances at free will, the way it just continues without a care in the world… Oh. I'm sorry. I just get so fascinated with fire." "It's enjoyable to hear you speak." She stared into his eyes. Jake leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "That was unexpected." she said softly. "Before I kiss you again, can I use your lip gloss?" Jake looked at her with confusion. "My lip gloss? Lip gloss is for women."

"Exactly, which is why I asked you." She said while giggling. Jake froze in embarrassment. "You think I am a girl?" he asked. "Of course because you are a girl. Tehehe" she kissed Jake. "I'm a guy.. not a girl." He finally said. Terra froze in discuss…. She got out from the bed and looked at Jake again. "This whole time… you were a boy? I'm so sorry." Terra ran out of his room, crying in tears. Jake felt like going after her, but he knew it would only make things worse. He blew out the candle and tried to get some sleep. The smoke from the candle filled the air in his room. The train started to blow its horn, signaling departure. The train started to move and they were ready to move on to the next state… New York.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2…

Jake woke up from his nap to see the sun shining bright as ever into the train window. He got up from his bed to smell pancakes and steaming sausages. His stomach growled louder than Luke's lions. He went to the kitchen part of the train to see everyone at the table arguing on whose act is better. Everyone was there but Terra.

"Hey, hot head. What's wrong with Terra?" Nightshade asked. "What do you mean?" "She's been in her room crying all night long. Hell, I could barely get any sleep." Said Luke.

"I slept like a baby. The screams of sorrow helped me have a beautiful dream of a deserted graveyard." Hayden said, while giving a huge devilish smile. "Aren't 5 year old little girls supposed to dream about gumdrops and candy?" asked Luke. "Yeah, those are the very ones that end up getting kidnapped and raped in the woods." Hayden stuck her butter knife into the table.

"Wait, why are you wearing a pink tu-tu then?" Nightshade asked. "Because I love pink! Pink is cute and adorable" Her eyes sparkled into the sun light. "You are one messed up toddler, you know that?" Luke hissed. Hayden grabbed the blade that was hidden under the table and started to clean it off.

"Jake, why don't you go and see what's wrong with Terra." Nightshade asked. "Why do I have to?" Jake asked.

"Because you were the last one cuddled up with her." Luke said while looking at Nightshade. Nightshade was jealous, envying the thought of Jake and Terra being together. The bells on his hat started to shake rapidly.

"Alright then, I'll go see what's wrong with her then." Jake insisted. He walked into the far back piece of train, which was the only train covered in rainbows and rabbits. He knocked on the door. "Terra, are you ok?" he asked in a soft voice. The door opened up slowly. Terra was lying on her bed weeping and whining. "Why did it bother you that I was a boy?"

"My mother raised me to be only around women. I never had any affection for anyone except you and I thought you were a girl." Terra said in a soft voice. Jake put his hand on her head and rubbed it. A baby bunny came out of the rough patch of her hair. "Look at here!" He grabbed the rabbit and held it to her face. She started to smile a little bit. Jake sneezed and fire came out, setting the baby rabbit on fire. Terra noticed the rabbit on fire and started to scream. "You murderer!" she shouted!

"I-I didn't mean too…. I sneezed!" Jake shouted. Terra slapped him and grabbed the rabbit. "It's not because you almost killed it… It's because it's National Rabbit Day!" she shouted in excitement. She got out her rabbit hat and put it on her head. Jake looked confused. "Weren't you just mad a couple of seconds ago?" he asked. Terra bounced around the room, wiggling her nose knocking over everything in her room, including her favorite rainbow lamp. "Tehehe, I change moods quickly." she said, smiling. Nightshade walked into the room laughing.

"Guys! We got the call! We got a show in New York tonight!" he said, bouncing with Terra. "But there is one problem…"

"What is it?" Jake asked. "There can only be 3 representatives from our team." Terra stopped bouncing. "Who's gonna be the acts?" she asked.

"We all came to a conclusion that it is going to be Hayden, Jake, and I. It's for the best." Terra looked gloomy. "Well, I will just be cheering you on then from the sidelines. Tehehe" she said, winking at me. "The opening act will be Hayden. I will be second and Jake will be the grand finally. Terra, you can introduce us." Nightshade said. Luke came into the room, complaining. "What the hell! What am I supposed to do then? Did you forget about me? No one wants to come and watch a show with some idiot demon-possessed toddler, some lame jester, and especially a drunken fire spitting bitch!" Jake's hair started to catch on fire as he got angrier and angrier. His fist lit up like the end of a candle stem. His body was minutes away from completely being on fire. "You act like someone wants to come and pay 50 dollars just to see a grown man play with kitties!" Jake said, breathing out fire. Hayden was in the background laughing her heart out. Luke got mad and pushed Jake. Jake's eyes turn bright red and he punched him in the face with one fire fist. He was about to do a flaming drop kick when someone caught his leg. It was Nightshade. "Jake, he isn't the enemy. Stop it!" He said in furiousness. Jake's temper was uncontrollable. He wasn't himself. He ignited his whole leg and burned Nightshade. Jake clinched his arms around Nightshade's neck, burning him. Nightshade's skin started to turn into smoke, allowing him to slide through Jake's arms. "This is the power of Nightshade?" Luke asked. Nightshade emerged from the smoke behind Jake. "Now, Terra!" he shouted. Terra threw her hat, unleashing a ton of water over Jake's head. Jake's flames were put out, making him come back to normal. His eyes went from bright red to black.

"What… what happened?" he asked as he seemed a little dizzy. Terra ran over there and hugged him. "You scared me. I thought I would never see this side of you again." She started squeezing him tightly. "Don't you ever scare me again!"

"I still don't know what happened." he said, looking around at everyone. "Everyone, let's all just go back to our usual mornings and lets never let this happen again." Nightshade announced. Everyone walked out of Terra's room except for Jake and Terra.

"Terra… why were you so worried?" he asked. She didn't answer. Jake kept trying to stare into her eyes, but she kept turning her head the opposite way. "I don't want to like you" she finally answered. "I'm afraid of hurting both you and me. A heart is very fragile and isn't something to "experiment" with." Jake stopped. "I understand, but sometimes taking a risk in life is way better than not knowing and sitting in the dark alone forever." he said. She smiled. "I know that, which is why I am considering it." Jake smiled and his stomach started to get upset. "Are you lesbian or something?" he asked in discomfort. She gasped and slapped him. "How dare you call me a lesbian? Is that what you think of me? How long have you been thinking this? Why do you hate me? I thought I could trust you!"

"Wait! I didn't mean it in a bad way… I was just trying to …"

"And you think you could just apologize and it would be alright? I almost gave you my heart and this is how you treat me? I bet you were almost about to cheat on me. You did cheat on me, didn't you? Why would you do such a thing? I can't stand you anymore. What about the kids? You selfish bastard! You didn't think about our kids! Who is this other bitch you are with? What's her name? Where does she live? I hope you can pay child support!" she interrupted.

"What are you talking about? We have no kids and I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to think about another woman." Jake held her hand. She started to blush. "I'm sorry for acting like that, but if you ever cheat on me, you will see a side of me far worse than Hayden." Her eyes turned bright purple. "Anyways, we should be getting prepared for tomorrow. I'm going to go and take a bath. You should get some rest." she smiled. "I will."

We were getting ready to arrive in New York for the show. Everyone was excited and talking about their new ideas for their show. Of course, Luke thought his was the best of them all. Jake went into his room, lighting every candle in his room. He started to smell the fragrance of them all combined; Lemons and Cherries. He was ready for tomorrow. There was a soft knock at his door. It was Hayden.

"I had a nightmare and am too scared to go back to sleep." She said, holding her teddy bear. She was in pink pajamas with purple hearts. "So you want to come and sleep in here with me?" Jake asked. "Yes, because you are the only one who is close to my age. You are 19, which is far but you are the youngest out of all of them." Jake got out of bed and placed Hayden there. He tucked her in nice and cozy. Something was poking out of the teddy bear's stomach. It was one of her blades.

"Look, don't blame me. I can't be adorable all the time." She said, tucking the blade back in. Jake laughed. "You think I am joking but after I get my ruby pistols shipped in, I will wear my bullet proof tu-tu almost all the time. I will buy you one if you need one." She offered. Jake's hair started to flame up.

"Ok, Ok, never mind then, hot head." She said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jake responded. He got up and blew out the candles. The smoke that filled the air reminded him of Nightshade. He wondered what mysterious abilities he had besides turning into smoke. Jake felt that the circus business was going to get intense, and in fact he was correct.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

The sun shined into the dark, gloomy room like it was trying to send a greeting to the heavy sleepers in Jake's room. Hayden was sucking her thumb, cuddling her stuffed teddy bear. It was a beautiful sight until she started talking in her sleep. "Death… Revenge…. Demonic Refuge…" she whispered. Jake arose from the quilt he had over him on the soft, cotton-like carpet. He yawned for a couple of minutes and scratched his head, wondering if he should go back to sleep or not. Suddenly, the train stopped and everything shifted back against the wall. Jake fell, hitting his head on the corner of his bed. Hayden was still sleep. The curls of her blonde hair were scattered across the bed. The door opened in a fast manor. It was Terra. She came in wearing a black robe covering what she had on.

"Oh my! Is everyone alright?" she asked, mostly concerned with Jake. He was lying on the floor with a bloody nose. Terra literally wanted to faint. She couldn't stand the sight of blood. "Ewwww…. That is so gross." Jake stood up and grabbed a tissue from his desk in the corner. He whipped his nose off and looked at Terra. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I'm just doing my job! It's National Nurse Day" she took off the robe to show Jake what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight white skirt that was slightly above her knees. She wore a shirt that enhanced the size of her breast. Her nurse hat was tilted slightly to complement her bright red heals. Jake started to stare. "Tehehe …. You boys are so silly." she said while pinching his cheeks. "It looks like you will be doing more seducing than healing." Jake said, only looking at her breast. "Do you want to find out how much I can _heal_ you?" Terra said while taking out her pony tail. Her dark brown hair flowed down to her back. She unbuttoned the second to last button on her shirt. Jake started to turn red. "Uhm, well… see here's the thing…" She put her finger on his lips. "Shhhh… not another word. Let's just let our bodies do the communicating." Terra whispered in his ear while nibbling on his neck slightly. "I hate to burst your bubble, but you do forget there is a five year old sitting here watching you two the whole time." Hayden said while sitting up in Jake's bed. Terra continued to nibble on Jake's neck while almost taking off her shirt.

"Terra! Terra! Hayden is watching!" Jake shouted. She started to rub on his stomach. "I don't care…. I just want you right now. She can join if she wants too." She said in a sexy tone. Hayden leaped out of bed grabbing her knife. "Terra, if you don't stop this right this instant, it will be the last mistake you will ever make." Hayden said. Terra paused while fixing her clothes. "I'm sorry. I just get really into the mode, you know?" Hayden walked out of the room in discomfort.

"Terra, there's something you should know…" Jake said, holding her hands. Terra was hesitant to listen, but she did anyway. "What is it?" Nightshade opened the door. "We are in New York!" He shouted. "Get your things and let's get ready to meet the team we will be partnered with. Terra, come with me. We need to discuss what your role is in the play." Nightshade grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room before she could say anything. Jake thought nothing else and started to get ready for the show.

A few minutes later, the crew got off the train and looked at the open field. The afternoon sky was orange. There was a black limo parked beside the train. "So this is what we are riding in?" Luke asked. A man stepped out the driver's seat. It was the business man they saved back at the original circus grounds. His daughter stepped out along with a guy who looked 24.

"Hello, hello. Welcome everyone to New York." He said with confidence. "I'm pretty sure you know who I am by now. I haven't mentioned my name though. My name is Don. You also know my daughter Sarah, but I don't think you met my son. Everyone, meet Chauncey."

"Well, howdy y'all. It's a mighty fine pleasure meetin' ya. I'm Chauncey but you can call me Cage." He said with a strong southern accent. Cage was your typical southern cowboy that most of you would picture. He had denim blue tight jeans on with brown sharp-toed boots. His cowboy hat was brown and it matched his brown "westernized" vest. He had a piece of hay sticking out of his mouth and his blonde hair was semi-flowing out of his hat.

"My… I never saw a true cowboy before." Terra said with enthusiasm. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Cage. "Later on, you may get to see more of me than you would like, Sweetie." He said while winking at her. She started to giggle. Jake stepped in front of her.

"Let's all talk about the show arrangement now." He said in jealousy. "Now before we get to meet the team, I would like a word with Nightshade in privacy, if the rest of you do not mind." said Don. Nightshade walked over there to Don while the rest of the crew talked to Cage.

"Why are you country and your dad isn't? Where are you from?" asked Terra. "Well, Sarah and I have different mothers. My mother is from Oklahoma, which is where I am from. Sarah's mom is from Illinois, so she's use to big cities." He said, while holding the piece of hay. He tilted his cowboy hat to block the sun from his eyes. The open field was full of fresh green grass and the fresh smell of nature. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

Terra dropped her nurse hat on the ground in front of Cage. "Oh no… I might as well get that." She said. She bent over in front of him while taking her time to get the hat. She pulled up her skirt a little bit. Cage looked at her. "My oh my." He said with a huge smile on his face. "What's your name again?"

She picked up her hat and turned around facing Cage. "Terra." She said blushing. "I could have sworn she was lesbian." Whispered Luke into Jake's ear. The thought of her even talking to Cage made Jake's hair catch on fire. "She isn't. She's just a terrible liar." He said.

"Well, how's about we roll on down to that fancy restaurant and have some dinner later on?" Cage asked while holding her hand. She was speechless. "Yes, I would love too." Jake walked over there, pushing Cage out of the way. "Why did you lie to me?" he asked. His eyes were bright red. She hesitated to say anything. "If you didn't like me, then you should have said something in the first place." Jake said. He ran to the train and opened the door, not looking back once. He walked up the steps and closed the door behind him.

"Jake…." She whispered. She pulled out her normal magician hat and placed it on her head. Smoke came out of her hat and covered her whole body. Before you know it, the smoke cleared away and she was nowhere to be found. She, in fact, had disappeared.

Nightshade was talking to Don about a contract. "Well, basically this contract says that we will not harm your team and your team agrees not to harm us… yada-yada-ya…. You will obey the rules of the official show… etc. etc…. now do you agree?" He asked. Nightshade was thinking. "Sure." He signed the contract and shook hands with Don.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you. Now if you and your team would enter the limo, I can show you where they will be preforming" said Don. Everyone entered the limo except Terra and Jake. They were still in the clown-tastic train. She appeared in his room to see a flame headed boy sobbing and weeping on his bed. Terra felt really bad.

"I came here to apologize for lying to you. I didn't want to break your heart" she said. "I'll start over by telling you the truth. I am not a lesbian. I didn't grow up around women. I lied to you because I wasn't interested in you. I acted everything out… the kisses, the moods, everything."

"You can't start something like that over." Jake said in misery. "We can still be friends, but we cannot be as close as we use to be." Terra started to tear up. "I understand. We also need you for the show tomorrow. Please be there." She disappeared. Jake stood there looking at the lit candle in his room. "Sometimes, it's not good to put out a flame." He whispered to himself.

Terra appeared in the limo with the rest of the crew. Luke was talking about how his lions were playing with a ball of yarn. Hayden interrupted him. "Yes, because watching cats all day is amusing." She said with a sarcastic tone. "Hayden, how do you feel about pink?" He asked.

"Pink is just the perfect color. It so cute and it matches my hair. I have to go and get my nails done. Its sooo adorable! I want a pink teddy bear!" She kept mumbling about how she loves the color pink.

The limo started to move and they were soon driving out of that open field to the big city. There were so many tall skyscrapers that towered us like giants. Terra and Luke starred out the window to see the night lights fill the sky. It was such a beautiful sight. Hayden opened up the roof window and started to feel the soft cold air touch her skin. It felt like the air was dancing on her cheek as she smiled, enjoying every second of this experience. We then arrived at a huge building that said "New York Grand Theater".

"Here we are… yeehaw!" shouted Cage. "I'm happier than _tornader_ in a trailer park." The crew started to get out of the limo to enter the Grand Theater. There were thousands of seats lined side by side, all black and blue covers on them. The stage was huge. It was enough to put 20 elephants on the stage and still have enough room. There was a huge crowd in the audience clapping and applauding.

"This is amazing!" Terra said. "You are amazing and beautiful." said Cage. "Tehehehe Thank you" giggled Terra. Don got on the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the New York Grand Theater! We have a special team here today with us. Let's give them all a round of applause." There were so many people clapping that the ground was shaking. The crew walked up the stairs, up to the stage and started to wave to the crowd.

"This is the very team that will be preforming with The Silent Clowns tomorrow night. The winning team will win $500,000.00 and go to the show in Paris! The losing team, however, will have to shut down their business permanently!" Nightshade walked backstage. Terra and the rest followed.

"We are not risking our business like this. I refuse." He said. Don walked backstage with them. "You have to. It's all in the contract. You have to compete or else it's automatically gone." Nightshade pushed him. "You did this on purpose. You lying, cheap cold hearted bastard!" Don walked away. "Let's go Cage and Sarah. Obviously, they need some time to think about their actions." Cage pushed Luke and started to sneer. Sarah tripped up Hayden and laughed.

"We should have let those guys burn in that damn circus tent when we had the chance." Hayden said. "I feel so betrayed." Terra mentioned. Nightshade looked at the ceiling. "It's my entire fault, you guys. I apologize."

"Not to worry, let's just meet up at the train and start to plan our job." Luke said with confidence. "We can do this… we are a team.. and that's what we are going to be."


End file.
